Tourist
__FORCETOC__ The Tourist is one of the three new playable classes in One Way Heroics Plus and is arguably the weakest class out of all the available classes in the game. The mediocre starting equipment and lack of starting stats makes this class noticeably weaker compared to the other classes available. Unlike other classes, the Tourist has a Travel Journal that acts as an alternative quest that can be completed with it's own related abilities and mechanics. Can be unlocked by completing the quest for "The One Chasing the Travel Journal" castle resident. Pros and Cons Pros: *Has the highest starting weight limit out of all the classes. *"Tourist Flash" can be very useful in getting out of sticky situations. *Starting with 3000 silver can help in special "Money Means Everything" Event Dimensions. This allows the Tourist to buy items and better equipment from the merchant NPCs that may spawn in the beginning castle. *Eventually gains both mountain climbing and swimming from leveling up. Cons: *Has zero starting stats. *"Tourist Flash" can only be used five times in a single game. *Gains no new abilities as they level up. *Upon leveling up there is a chance of writing pages in your travel journal instead of gaining stats. *Unable to use the dimensional vault at the beginning of a game. This combined with the lack of good starting equipment means that the beginning of a game (and the later portions if one is unlucky) are much more difficult to get through. *Tied with the adventurer for the lowest starting Attack (17) and Force (15) stats. Starting State Stats *Life: 100 *Stamina: 10 *Weight Limit: 24 *Strength: 0 *Intellect: 0 *Agility: 0 *Will: 0 *Vitality: 0 *Charisma: 0 Equipment *Weapon: Dagger *Clothes: Traveler's Clothes *Accessory: None Abilities Read the Travel Journal *Available from the start. *Displays the number of pages currently written in the Travel Journal. *Gives the option of turning the automatic writing that occurs at the end of the day on or off. *Explains how to write pages in the travel journal and the mechanics of it. Write in the Travel Journal *Available from the start. *Usable once a day. *Writes pages in the Travel Journal with the number of pages written depending on the number of monsters and NPCs surrounding you. Tourist Flash *Available from the start. *Can only be used five times in a single adventure. *Blinds everyone surrounding you within one space, decreasing their accuracy and evasion by 60% each and the distance they can detect others from by two spaces. The Travel Journal The Tourist has a Travel Journal that acts as an alternative quest that can be completed. Upon completion, a special ending is shown. The "Read the Travel Journal" ability displays all information regarding the Travel Journal in-game. The Travel Journal has three sections that can be written into that correspond to the various areas in the game. The three sections are the "Campaign", "Town", and "Labyrinth". Writing pages outside of dungeons and towns adds pages to the "Campaign" section, whereas writing pages while in towns or dungeons will add pages to the "Town" and "Labryinth" sections respectively. Writing pages in the Travel Journal is done by using the "Write in the Travel Journal" ability. The number of pages written increases depends on two factors: #the number of monsters and NPCs surrounding you when you use the ability; #whether or not the number of pages of the largest and smallest sections of the Travel Journal are within 50 pages of each other (referred to in-game as the journal being "balanced"). As long as the Travel Journal is balanced, the number of pages written will be doubled. Category:Classes Category:Plus Exclusive